Piezoelectric ceramic materials (also referred to as piezoelectric ceramics or piezoceramics) have been widely used in applications such as actuators, transducers, resonators, sensors, and random access memories. For example, piezoelectric devices, such as piezoelectric inkjet printheads or sensors, can be prepared by stacking various piezoelectric materials, other films, and metal, e.g., conductors and/or electrodes, in specific configurations for piezoelectric actuation or piezoelectric sensing. In the case of a piezoelectric printhead, piezoelectric actuation on or in an ink chamber can be used to eject or jet fluids therefrom.